


That one Thing

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony, Steve Rogers Feels, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is in a sad mood and when Tony notices he asks if he can do anything to cheer him up and Steve mentions there might be one thing, when Tony understands there are cuddles tickles and FLUFFY FEELS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron_America_Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_America_Stony/gifts).



Tony's eyebrows crease in concern as he watches Steve sink further into the couch, curling up into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs. 

He didn't know what was wrong with Steve, when he came up from the workshop he found Steve like this. It's like he hadn't even acknowledged Tony was there. 

He walks over and stands behind his curled up form before planting a soft kiss in the blonde locks and whispering, "Is there something up baby?" 

A small nod of the head is all Tony gets as a reply, and he frowns in concern again. 

"Can I do anything to help?" He asks again, gently rubbing up and down Steve's arms to comfort him. 

The question makes Steve's head shoot up. Big blue eyes stare up at him hopefully so Tony gives him a nod and a warm smile for encouragement. 

Steve shuffles nervously on the couch as a light blush begins to spread over his cheeks before he mumbles out, "There's ah... one thing I guess..." 

"That's good Ste, now can you tell me what it is?" Tony settles down on the couch and pulls Steve down so his head is resting on his lap before carding his fingers through the soft hair. 

Steve sighs contentedly and turns to nuzzle into the softness of Tony's belly. "You know? That one thing? We used to do it all the time?" Tony feels Steve's body tense up as he says it and that makes him feel awful. 

As Tony continues his ministrations he realises with a jolt what Steve was talking about. Oh god, he'd been so busy! But how could he forget Steve! 

Ever since they got together they were very touchy-feely but Tony has had to deal with some malfunctions with his suits recently. This meant hardly any cuddles, hugs, kisses or tickles.

And when it comes to tickling...

They both loved it, receiving and giving. Especially when they were cheering each other up. But he's forgotten and now Steve is sad and it's all his fault! He's such an awful boyfriend. 

"Oh god Steve I'm so sorry I've just-- no I haven't got s good excuse," an idea comes to mind that makes Tony smile, he pats Steve's head lightly to get his attention. 

"How about we make tickling a daily thing," seeing Steve's eyebrow lift incredulously he rolls his eyes fondly, happy that Steve was already feeling better. 

"No no hear me out. No matter what, everyday we need to have a tickle to cuddle session. Especially when one of us is feeling sad okay baby?" He bends down to plant a kiss on Steve's lips, feeling them curve up in a delighted smile. 

"Yeah I'd like that" Steve whispers when they break apart. 

"Good now... I don't remember having a session today," Tony quirks a brow with a cheeky smile "do you?" Steve gets adorably flushed but still shakes his head before glancing up at Tony shyly through his lashes. 

"Exactly! Let's get started!" Tony swings his legs out from under Steve, causing Steve's head to thump onto the couch and let out an indignant huff before squeaking, shocked, as Tony's legs clamp firmly against his thighs, trapping his lower body. 

"Now, because you're feeling a bit sad today I'm gonna turn you into a giggling cuddly pile of super soldier okay Ste?" He says this as he glides his hands from Steve's ticklish hips, over his delicious abs and up to his neck, dragging his shirt up in the process. Then quickly throwing the piece of cloth across the room. 

Steve can't help but let out the cutest giggles before biting his lip to hold them in. 

"Ah ah ah, I wanna hear your giggles Steve. They make my day." He whispers fondly with warm brown eyes before trailing his fingers up and down Steve's sides, occasionally pinching and kneading at a spot that gets him squealing. 

"TohoHohOhONY!! PLEASE-HahHaHAHahHaHAaHA!" Steve wriggles and twists around on the couch but doesn't ever want Tony to stop. It felt amazing. All of the little ticklish zaps flying through him made him feel tingly and happy. God he loved Tony. 

"Aww I love you too!" Tony smiles brightly and Steve stares dumbly at him before- oh god - he said that out loud! What if Tony doesn't feel the same! What if- Oh. 

"You do?" 

Tony gooses his hips, pulling a shocked squeal from Steve. 

"Of course I do you silly capsicle! I love you so much because your amazing and kind and damn you're so cute and ticklish it drives me wild" He winks with his tongue sticking out causing Steve to blush lightly. 

Seeing that Steve was assured of Tony's feelings he gets back to the job at hand.

He starts skating his fingertips all over Steve's vulnerable belly and the slight jut of his hip bones. Making Steve's belly twitch with small giggles. The calluses on Tony's hands that show his hard work and dedication just add to the sensation. Steve loved it. 

"Tohohohony! Is thahahat ahahall you gohot?" He tries to smirk but it just makes him look even cuter than before as more giggles slip out. 

Tony's eyes twinkle as he says in a sing song voice, "Uh oh! I think we have someone who needs extra special buzzy tickles hmm?" 

He delights in the small whimper that slips out of Steve and then watches as Steve fakes it into a cough as his cheeks flush deeply. 

Tony scoots down so he is face to face with Steve's belly that is still shaking with after giggles.

He gently places his hands, claw shaped, against Steve's delicious abs before resting his mouth against the vulnerable skin between his hip bones. 

During this Steve can feel pleasure and anticipation swirling low in his belly and he bites back a moan at the feel of Tony's soft lips against him. 

Of course, the genius knows what this does to his boyfriend so he makes sure to do it as much as he can so Steve gets riled up enough to get revenge. 

God he loved the revenge, Steve goes all teasing and spends what feels like hours on his sensitive little belly button. 

He starts by slowly rotating his fingers in small light circles on his soft belly pulling small chuckles and gasps from the soldier. Before nipping at the ticklish skin above his trousers that gets startled laughter to bounce around the room. 

"TohOhOhoHoHony!! DOhoHoHOnT TehehEHEaASe or YohOhOhOu'll rEhEhegREt IHIHIHIT!" His laughter booms out as Tony retaliates with a loud raspberry straight on Steve's left hip, causing his hips to buck up and nearly throw Tony off. 

"I don't think I will regret it Ste" he smirks up at the flushed face of his boyfriend, steadying himself before blowing huge buzzing raspberries along side his happy trail, fingers squeezing out squeaks and giggles from his sides and ribs. 

"TOHOHOHOHONY! STAHAHAHAP!! CUHUHUHUHUHUDLES NOHOHOHOHOW!" Steve shrieks, laughter loud and joyful, cheeks red and eyes filled with tears of mirth- Tony loves seeing his capsicle all giggly and adorable and now he's asking for cuddles! Cute! 

"Aww is the big powerful captain America asking for cuddles?" Tony coos into Steve's belly while gently kneading his ribs earning bubbly, tired giggles to pour out of Steve's mouth. 

"Tohohohohony plehehehehease!" 

"Okay okay baby, now Iron Man is gonna give you some special cuddles now!" Tony pounces on Steve, quickly wedging himself between Steve and the couch cushions. 

Steve is quick to nuzzle into Tony's neck, giving the sensitive skin a small nip just to see Tony's nose scrunch up in the cutest way as he holds in his laughter. "Mmmm warm" 

Tony smiles at that before grabbinga Steve's arm and pulling it around his waist so they are as close as possible. 

"Love you Ste" 

"Love you too, and Tony?" 

"Yeah?" 

Steve looks up at him with an evil smirk on his face before whispering. 

"It's your turn"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome! Find me on tumblr Cute-Snow-Giggles


End file.
